Flock or Guardian?
by Narshmallow
Summary: Seiyo academy is basically known for many things, Great teachers, smart students, and Students that can fly and have eggs? As weird as it sounds that's true. Don't know the main Character's yet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'The Flock' and a Deck of cards? What's the relation?

Tina looked down at her shoes. She wasn't usually timid, in fact everyone at her school thought she was 'cool and spicy' whatever that meant. But standing in front of Fang wasn't exactly a walk in the breeze. For starters he was one of the flock members of the school. The school has a group of Guardians at the school. It's basically a bunch of kids doing god knows what for the school. There were two groups one was called the flock the other Guardian Cards. Maybe that's because all the postions are based on cards….

Anyway Tina was nervous. Fang was really cute way up on the list of cute boys next to Tadase kun and Kukai. Tina deciding to stay in character and said with an icy glare, "_What do you want?" _Fang not shaken at all from the flare at all said, "You're the new student right?" Tina said, "Yeah whats it to ya?" "Will," said Fang, "As a Guardian Flock member, I have to 'welcome' all the new kids to the school." Tina said, "Whatever, see ya I'm going to be late for study hall." Putting her backpack over her shouldar, Tina walked away in her cool fasion. 'Why did I have to be so blunt?' She thought to herself. On her way she saw Tadase walking toward s her.

Her heart fluttered, Fang maybe cute, but she had a crush on Tadase kun. Tadase walked up to her and said, "Hello Hinamori san, how are you?"

Tina's POV

OMG HE KNOWS MY NAME!!!!!

Tadase POV

Why isn't she saying anything?

Normal POV

Tina walked passed him and then turned around with and icy glare. Unlike Fang, that really scared Tadase. Tina walked away as two girls said, "Cool and Spicy!" Tina entered the classroom and started doing her HW. The final bell rang and she went home to her parents upsessing over her little sister; Sakura Hinamori. She has the same pink hair as Tina only she is five.

Tina walked in and saw that she was having a playdate with her friends Ino and Tenten. Ino and Tenten practically lived there. They were always there intil 10 o'clock at night. She went to her room and lay on her bed.

Tina POV

OMG OMG WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!! Tadase must think I'm mean after that. UGH! What should I do!!! I walked on my balcony still in my revised school uniform.

(The orginal was so out of style I had to change it up for when I wear it.) I stood on my personal balcony. I looked at the stars. I always feel better when I look at the stars I don't know why….. I said out loud,

"Are you there god? It's me Tina. I don't know what to do even after reading Are you there god it's me margrat I didn't feel any comfort for leaving my school. I don't even know my true self! Could you please let there be a way I could be another perosanalty? Like a would-be self? Thanks in advance."

I went to sleep in my bed feeling slightly better.

_**The next morning…. **_

OMFG WTF WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SOOO there's a cat cosplay, 3 eggs, and I can fly… oh lord what's going on?

Tina rubbed her eyes to see if what she saw was really there. 3 eggs, a blue on with a spade on it, a green one with a clover on it, and a pink one with a heart on it. _Ok this is really weird _Tina thought, _What is going on?_ Tina picked up the pink one and it moved. _OMFG IT MOVED! I should expect that this one is going to hatch first but that would ruin the plot for this chapter so I guess I'll bring all of them to school. _Tina decided. She put them into her backpack and put on her uniform.

Tina walked downstairs and saw her twin sister Amu, who went to a different school, sitting there eating some eggs. _Oh god!_ She thought. She walked by her sisters and parent, grabbed a fruit bar, straightened her X clip in her hair and left with mumbling goodbye. Tina got to school 5 minute's early and was walking in the courtyard.

"OMFG IT'S THE GUARDIAN CARDS!" Yelled a bunch of fan girls. Then everyone could here the harpsichord being played. Walking slowly as to add suspense the Guardian cards came out in their 'royal' capes.

Tina's POV

OMG there's Tadase-kun. God he's so sexy in that cape. I wonder if he's going to talk to me. Suddenly I felt one of the eggs move. Oh damn what's wrong with these freaking eggs? I looked at my eggs and saw the pink one was still moving. What could this mean? I suddenly felt someone breathing at my neck I turned around and saw Fang standing there.

Normal POV

Tina pretending she hadn't just had a heart attack, threw her strongest (and scariest) icy glare that she had and said, "Dammit Fang what do _you want?_" Fang a little startled this time said, "WELL, I noticed that you had something in your backpack that is…" Tina shut her backpack and said, "Just shut up and leave me alone Fang." She said and walked away.

Fangs POV

The other flock members and Guardian Cards walked towards me. "Did she have some eggs?" Asked Angel. As if she didn't know… I just nodded in the way that makes Max think I'm just to cool to be real. Well I was right cause Max looked mesmerized for a split second. Only I noticed. "Don't tell me she had… THREE!" Said Nadisko with one of those really cute blinks she does all the time. I just nodded again. "Interesting," said Kukai, "Looks like we'll have another school guardian." I wouldn't guarantee it but I didn't say anything. As I brushed dust off my blue royal cape.

Tina's POV

I went to class feeling terrible. Why did I always have to be mean? I really thought they were cool but I if I let everyone else know that then no one will want to hang out with me. Well they don't really hang out with me now so…. WHATEVER! Anyway so math was boring as usual as the new clumsy teacher, what was his name? UGH this is going to bother me all day! Oh right Nikaido sensei. (Author: I know it's spelled wrong.) when class ended FINALLY! We went to the assembly room. Apparently all the guardians were having a meeting. Tadase went on and on about something I really don't care about.

Fang wasn't as exciting either. Tadase started talking after Fang again about…. Lunch menus? IDK. Suddenly a pink haze seemed to seep through my backpack. No one noticed.

Ok, this is weird… No one noticed as the pink haze grew darker. Well Tadase seemed to notice it, but didn't say anything. Then I heard a voice say something. I couldn't make it out. Then I said, "Tadase your sooo cute will you go out with me?" My face turned as pink as the haze. Then he rejected me. I ran out of the room crying. Tears steamed down my face as I ran and ran and ran. Could anything be worse? Then I heard, if you don't stop running you'll find out. Yeah like I'll listen to it after that incident.

As it turns out I should've listened to it. I fell down a hole that was in the middle of the road. WHAT THE HELL? You don't dig a freaking hole in the middle of the road. "My life officially sucks." I said. Then the voice said, "NO it doesn't." and suddenly a girl only 3 or 4 inches WITH WINGS! Came out in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I said with an icy glare. She ignored it and said, " I'm Ran your Shugo Chara or your would-be self." Weird, I thought. "So can you help at all?" I asked. "Yes I can!" she started, "Hop, Step, Fly!" Suddenly wings snapped from out from my back. They were fairy wings. 'Great all I need, Fairy wings.' I thought.

Then unvoluntarily I started to fly.

Normal POV

Tina flew to the top of a building. "What the hell! What if some random pervert had been done there?" I told Ran. Ran said, "Don't worry no one's there. Wait a minute I feel someone's presence here." Then someone suddenly appeared next to Tina, who had cat ears and a tail. He was dressed in blueish black and had blue hair. "Ok why did some random cosplayer just appear?" Tina said. Ran said, "This guy is bad news Tina…" They guy had a little guy like Ran on his shouldar only he was a cat, person, cosplayer, thing, and was holding a lock. "My name is Ikuto." He said. "And I care why?" Tina said feeling a little annoyed at this weirdo. Ikuto said, "I am stealing your eggs." Then Tina started hysterically laughing. Ikuto looked baffled. Tina said after laughing, "That sounded so wrong." Tina started laughing again. Ikuto looked pissed and started digging through her pockets for the eggs. "What the fuck? Pervert stop that. See Ran what did I tell you?" Ran just rolled her eyes.

Then Ikuto had both eggs in his hands. "That makes no sense they were in my backpack how did you find them in my pocket?" Tina said. Ikuto said, " I really don't know." Then he started to walk away. "Hey give me back my eggs!" The rest of the guardians were down at the bottom of the tower, when Tina knocked into Ikuto, got her eggs back, and like and idiot fell of the building. Tina also grabbed the Humpty lock as she fell and she turned into Amulet Heart. Only she had pink fairy wings. She flew across the sky having fun when for some random reason she turned back to normal. She started falling down towards the hard concrete road


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So awesome it dosen't have a name

Fangs Black wings snapped out and he jumped off the ground and into the air. He tried to grasp Tina's hand but his fingers were slippery cause he had been eating a bagel with butter, and he still had butter on his fingers. Tadase said, "Holy Crown!" Tina landed on the jello like object muttering, "More like Holy Blob." The jelly of a crown disappeared and Tina was suddenly being held by Tadase bridal style.

Ikuto said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Little King. You'll never stop me from getting the humpity lock." Tadase said, "Since when is that your goal?" Ikuto looked annoyed, "It's my objective for almost the whole series! You should really read the manga and catch up." Tina yelled, "Dude your breaking the fourth wall! I mean what the hell?!" Tadase said, "Yeah, that's really un cool." Tina said, "And Tadase you know I can walk." Tadase blushed and put Tina down. Ikuto said, "Guys this is a freaking fanfiction it dosen't matter." Tina gasped, "But what will the author thing?" "Screw the author," Exclaimed Ikuto, "And just for that statement I'm leaving." Ikuto disappeared leaving only a cloud behind him. "Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on!!!" Tina screamed.

"Well, you gave birth to a Shugo Chara. Basically your would-be self. Cheesy right? Anyway, you can get super cool powers from the Charas and be able to do cool stuff like Holy Crown. That was a Character Change. You did a Character transformation which gives you even awesomer powers. My chara is named Kiseki" Tadase said as Kiseki waved.

"However, some people get Flock eggs. They are almost the same thing only they give you wings. My 'chara' is named Shikon. People with flock Charas develop abilities. We do not know if they can Chara Transform." Said Fang. Shikon had Dark hair in a pony tail with black wings and pale skin. Basically a mini version of Fang. Only Shikon was smiling.

_**Tina's POV**_

I sighed, "And I need to know this why??" Tadase said, "We'll tell you later." That annoyed me, "WHEN???" Fang said absent mindedly, "Tommorow, next chapter…IDK" "Next chapter? We can't wait that long the readers might cause a riot!" I said. Fang rolled his eyes, "Oh well, and by the way you might need to dye your hair again." Fang flew off holding Tadase by the arms. I rolled my eyes and looked at a strand of my hair. He's right! I need to re dye it pink. Oh well I might as well ust keep it brown. I walked home with Ran talking about something. I wans't really paying attention…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**So. Many. NAMES!!!!**

The next day Tina went to school with her normal brown hair, but with red streaks in it. She straightened her X shaped hair clip trying to ignore Ran's endless babble about something irrelevant. She went into her homeroom. Everyone looked at her hair and said, "OMFG your hair looks awesome! I wish my mom would let me do that!" Tina just rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk and read a book. The loud din of people talking suddenly subsided. Tina looked up and saw Nadeshiko walk in. She walked to her desk and said "You are invited to the Royal Garden for lunch. Tina thought, 'This seems to much like an episode of Shugo Chara…' Nadeshiko handed her the envelope with the invitation. "Oh and we will explain about the charas." Tina nodded and tucked the invitation in her folder.

_**Tina's POV **_

I walked towards the 'Royal' Garden. More like Royal Green House. That's what it was a Green House with a garden inside. I went inside and saw Fang, Max, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, The Gasman, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya. Phew that's a mouthful. Anyway, Tadase smiled and said, "Hello Tina. Welcome to the Royal Garden. Please, have a seat." Wow someone has been reading too much books on etiquette. "Thanks…" I said skeptically. I sat down next to Nadeshiko and Max. "So your probably wondering what the whole 'Shugo Chara' deal is." Said Nadeshiko. I rolled my eyes, "Ya think?"

Nadeshiko ignored my sarcasm and said, "Well I might as well explain how it works. Someone depressed and needs help…" Max cut in, "Like someone who should see Doctor Phil." I stifled a laugh. Nadeshiko sent daggers at Max, "…asks for courage or to be reborn as a would-be self."

Max said, "In other words, some sap asks to be something their not, just so they can feel like they're cool.

I giggled slightly.

Nadeshiko rolled her/his eyes. I think we all now 'her' real gender. But because that

Might ruin future chapter lets just say I don't know her gender….

Tadase said, "How about we all introduce our Charas." Fang nodded. "Ok I'll go first even though you already know from last chapter."

Shikon flew towards Tina and said, "Hello I am Shikon. Fang's Chara."

I said, "Obviously."

Shikon's hair was black and kept in a ponytail like Fang. He wore black jeans, black shirt… Ok everything he's wearing down to his socks is black. He is also wearing a BLACK baseball hat.

"My name is Tiffany! I'm Nudges chara. So you have three eggs! That's so awesome. Your SOOOOO lucky. Wouldn't it be awesome if Nudge had another egg!!! Then I would have a twin! That would be great." Tiffany's more annoying then Ran! She wore

pink leggings, a jean skirt, and a light pink tank top that was sparkly.

"My name is Celeste. I'm angel's chara. And this Stinker The Gasman's Chara." Celeste was dressed like an angel and Stinker was in cameo everything including hat.

"I'm Voice. Max's chara. And this is Mokushi. Iggy's chara."

Voice was dressed in a windbreaker jeans and sneakers. Mokushi was in jean pants and a red shirt.

"I'm Kisiki, Tadase's Chara, and this Temari Nadeshiko's chara."

"I'm Daichi, Kukai's Chara,"

"Pepe, Yaya's chara.

And why do I need to know all this? I don't know. Now that I think about all of the Guardian flock members chara's have WINGS!!!

"So you have wings right?" said Nudge.

I nodded.

Fang said, "We're going to have to teach you how to fly and…"

I cut him off saying, "That won't be necessary I've had wings since day one."

Everyone looked shocked. "What? I was born with wings. The only difference with the ones that Ran gives me is that my real one's are purple." Through invisible slits, I sled out my purple wings.

Everyone was flustered. Shikon said, "How?"

"I was born that way." I replied.

Max said, "Well, have any of your other eggs hatch?"

"Nope." I said.

"Ok then." Started Tadase, "Now we need to talk business."

"As in?" I said as I felt calamity roll of him like the ocean.

"You are going to be our Joker."

Sorry for the cliff Hanger. Couldn't help it…. Anyway REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I will not under any circumstances where that!!! **

"Well that was unexpected." Tina said tartly.

"What did you expect? We would have to kill you or something?" Said Fang

"No, just thought becoming a guardian would have more criteria than just Have a Shugo Chara and wings." Tina said.

"There's a lot of criteria for becoming a guardian." Said Yaya.

"Like what?" Tina asked.

The guardians started looking at eachother.

"You have to… You got to… um…" Yaya was stumped.

Then she said, "I got it, you have to look good in plaid."

"That's a stupid rule." Tina said.

"Tell me about." Said Max rolling her eyes.

"Well if you don't look good in plaid then you'll look terrible in the royal cape." Said Nadeshiko.

"Guys let's stay focused!!!!" said Mokushi.

Iggy nodded his head, "Yeah seriously I bet even Tiffany is annoyed."

Tiffany indeed looked pissed.

"Ok," said Tadase, "Nadeshiko get the Royal Guardians kit for Gurdians, by the Guardians."

Nadeshiko nodded and went into a closet that Tina hadn't had noticed and toke out a box. She put the box in front of Tina on the table.

_**Tina's POV**_

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Open it. Duh!" said The Gasman.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. I opened the box and saw it's contents.

There was a book called _Royal Guardians For Dummies, _a purse like thing that was atually pretty cute that you put on a belt, and a ***Gulp* **Royal Cape.

I pulled out the cape and held it between two fingers as if it were garbage.

"What am I supposed to do with _this_thing?" I said disgusted.

"Where it to school!" Said Nadeshiko doing one of those, 'cute' blinks.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Come on it's fun!" Said Yaya.

"No way in hell am I going to wear this." I said.

"Your already in it." muttered Max.

I decided to ignore that and carry on with my argument.

"It's the most unstylish thing I have ever seen and I refuse to wear it."

Tadase said, "You kinda sorta don't have a choice."

I said, "Well than I kinda sorta won't join the guardians."

I started to stand up and walk away when Fang and Iggy grabbed me by the arms and literally dragged me towards the table.

"One, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!! Two, I'm leaving. And three, Good bye." I said. And this time I snapped out my violet wings and flew out of their as fast as possible. As soon as I got out, I collided with, oh god, Ikuto."

"What the hell are you doing here!" I said.

Ikuto grabbed me by the arm pulled me from the door and, oh god what a cliché, held a knife to my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A knife? Are you freaking kidding me?

_**Tina's pov **_

You know what's a lot of no fun? Having a perverted 17-year-old grab you by the arm and hold a knife to your neck.

"You know you could go to jail for killing people." I said bitterly.

Ikuto ignored me as the guardians and their guardians, streamed through the door like a river.

"Ikuto let her go!!!" said Nadeshiko

Ikuto just rolled his eyes.

All of the guardians at the same time said, "Character change!"

**(Author- I'm not describing Yaya's, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Kukai's chara character changes.)**

Max's wings snapped out and her hair was in a ballerina bun. I blinked a few times. Wasn't her hair in braids just now?

Fang's black wings stretched open and unexpectedly he was wearing a baseball mitt.

Nudge was holding a microphone that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

The Gasman was holding wearing a cameo hat.

Angel had a Halo above her head.

And Iggy had on glasses.

"Wow. When I heard Tina dyed her hair red I didn't think it was that bright." Iggy said.

"How do you know that? Your blind." I said amazed.

"Character change lets me see." He said proudly.

"Ikuto let her go!" yelled Angel.

"Mind control won't work here Angel." He said

"Wait a minute you can do mind control Angel?" I said bewildered.

" Yup." Angel said with a devilish grin.

"Okay then." I said. IF you ask me having a 6 year old who can control minds isn't exactly the best idea in the world.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I heard you think that you don't think me being able to control minds isn't a good thing." She retorted.

"So you can read minds… Things just got a whole lot weirder." I said.

Ikuto pressed the knife harder against my neck. "Give me the Humpty lock and Tina doesn't get it."

The Gasman suddenly had a bee bee gun in his hand.

"Move that knife any closer and you get it." He said.

"God all of you are acting like children." I said, "Is a knife really necessary? Come on. And a beebee gun? For starters who the hell let you have a beebee gun. You're freaking 8 years old. Now, IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME WE'RE THINGS ARE GOING TO GET REALLY UGLY!!!" I screeched.

"Try me." Ikuto said.

Now I was pissed off. I kicked my leg backwards and hit him in his you-know-where.

All the guardians looked dumbfounded like, omg I can't believe she did that.

He started dropped the knife and started yelling, "I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!!!"

I picked up his knife and said, "Really? How?"

Ikuto looked pissed and suddenly vanished.

"And that his how you defeat Ikuto." I said Triumphantly.

"Not so fast." Came Ikuto's voice.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I said

Ikuto had pinned both of my arms behind my back and had somehow tied my legs together.

"Ran I could use a little help here." I said.

She said, "Ask Miki."

"Who the hell is Miki?" I said.

"Me, your guardian chara." Said a girl clad in blue about Ran's height.

"Ok then lets do Charanari." I said.

"Got it!" Said Miki.

"My own heart Unlock!" I said

* * *

**Review please!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Amulet Spade….Who the hell makes these Charanari names up, there so unoriginal. **

_**Tina's POV**_

I was suddenly wearing a different offit that was completely blue.

I guess it was better than Amulet Hearts Offit.

But then again, any offit can beat _that._

"So, yet another egg that isn't the embryo." He said disappointed.

"You know techinacally every egg is an embryo. An embryo is the beginning of an organism. So your wrong." I said.

Ikuto rolled is eyes, "You know what I'm leaving 'cause your really boring me."

Ikuto disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"I knew it would work!" I said.

"And that is how you defeat Ikuto." I said triumphantly yet a gain.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Tadase amazed.

"Ikuto dosen't seem like the kind of person to be told he's wrong." I said.

"So…Will you become a guardian?" Asked Max.

"Fine…But under on condition." I said.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I don't have to where that freaking 'royal' cape." I said.

"Ugh, FINE." Said Nudge annoyed.

"Ok so seeya tommorow." I said leaving.

"Wait that's it for the chapter?" asked Yaya.

"Yup." I said while heading home. I said

…………………………

Sorry it's so short.

I promise it'll be a longer chapter next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I am sorry I posted the wrong chapter. That was from my other story _a love not meant to be. _

I will post the atual chapter hopefully on Tuesday.

I would like to thank Skye The Golden Dragon for telling me that I had made that mistake. (You should totally check out her stories.)

So seeya then!

-Narshmallow


	9. Chapter 9 but really 8

**Chapter 8**

**Who cooks tarts in Japan?**

Tina's freshly dyed green streaks shown brightly in the sun.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Asked the 2 annoying charas.

"NO WE'RE NOT FREAKING THERE YET!!!" Tina yelled.

They were going to the kitchen in the school to cook a tart for Tadase with Nadeshiko.

"Hi Tina!" Said Nadeshiko as Tina entered the kitchen.

"Hi Nadeshiko… Are you sure we're allowed to use this room?" Tina asked skeptically.

"Sure, all I had to do was seduce… I mean ask the principal if I could use the kitchen." Nadeshiko said.

"Um… Okay then. And by the way, why are we making a tart if we're from Japan?" Tina asked.

"Oh you think to much Tina." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay then let's start." Tina said.

They went through the entire process of cooking a tart. When the tart was in the oven and need only to be in it for 5 more minutes Nadeshiko said,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay." Tina said, as Nadeshiko and Temari ran out the door.

5 minutes later Tina toke out the tart without Nadeshiko.

"What the hell is taking her so long." Tina said.

"Aha!" Said a voice on the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Tina said.

Standing against the window was the blue haired, blue eyed, blue clothed… Well basically blue everything, man.

"Hey it's that freaky perverted cosplayer." Said Tina.

"Just because I have cat ears dosen't make me a cosplayer." Ikuto snapped.

"But look." He continued, "I got your egg!" He held up the green egg with clovers on it.

"Gasp!" Tina gasped.

Review please!!!!1


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Give me that freaking egg!!!!!!**

"Gasp!" Said Tina.

"Is it that shocking that I stole your egg?" Said Ikuto.

"Not really. I was just saying that to add suspense to the story so the readers are more interested." Said Tina.

"Toushe." Said Ikuto. "Well anyway I'm not giving you back this egg."

"Why the fuck do you even want it?" Said Miki.

"Why do you care?" Said Ikuto.

"I don't I just want to know why." Said Miki.

_Okay _Thought Tina_ Here is where I make a lousy attempt to get the egg back. _

Tina ran across the room to try the run-and-hope-it-works teconique.

What ended up happening is her running into Ikuto and Ikuto pushing her to the ground and falling over her in the process.

"Ummm pervert much?" She said because of the postion.

"Oh shut up." Said Ikuto.

And right then the egg hatched into a small girl wearing a dress and a maid hat.

"Hello My name I Su!" She said gaily. (and when I say that I mean in the happy way not the other way…)

"Damn it wasn't the embryo." Said Ikuto.

"Again with the embryo. What's so important about it that you have to steal peoples eggs and try to molest younger kids?" Said Tina.

" You know what, just because of that, I'm leaving." He said.

"Wow I've never heard you say _that_ before. You need to get new lines." Tina said.

"Hey don't blame me, blame the writer. Obviously she's to lazy to come up with new lines." Said Ikuto

"I wouldn't try to upset the writer." Said Tina.

"Why not?" Said Ikuto pouting.

"Because then she'll end the chapter with you in mid sentence, or something like that." ( *coughs * Foreshadowing.)

"No she wo-"

"Hey what's going on here?" Said Nadeshiko as she walked in looking extremely pissed.

* * *

Review please! And sorry it toke so long!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ikuto becomes very pissed. No shock there!**

"Told you so, told you so, told you so, told you so…" Amu sang repeatedly.

Ikuto's face become dark red and he yelled, "SHUT UP! IM NOW LEAVING BITCH!"

Amu did not seem at all annoyed with the bitter word just yelled at her and said, "That's the worst insult I've ever heard."

Ikuto stormed off.

"Well that solves that problem." Said Amu.

"What about the tart problem?"

"What tart problem?"

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes, " The tart! It's has Shugo Chara egg dust all over it."

Amu said, "Im not even going to ASK what the hell that is."

"Good. You don't want to know." She said with a shiver.

"Okay then ... Im leaving."

"Seeya !"

"Bye." Said Amu.

"Wait a minute! What about the tart! What are you going to give Tadase tomorrow?" Said Nadeshiko.

"I don't know and I don't care. Why don't you just by something at the local bakery?" said Amu.

"Fine." Said Nadeshiko putting away her apron.

Next chapter will be a lot better I promise.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**What happens when you go to Tadase's? Crazy Shit Happens**

The sun was bright and cheery as I walked down the sidewalk with a bag in my hand filled with freshly baked cookies just bought from the bakery near my house. My Chara's laid napping in a little bag I bought for them to sleep in. I waited impatiently for Nadeshiko to arrive.

I pulled out my cell and called her.

"Hello this is Nadeshiko speaking!"

"Where the fuck are you?" I yelled into the cell phone.

"I'm on my way now," she said. I could hear The Wizards of Waverly Place theme song playing in the background.

"Umm, why do I hear Wizards of Waverly Place?" I asked while grinding my teeth in frustration.

"Because . . . umm . . ." Her pitch became higher, "Nadeshiko take out the garbage! 'Kay mom! Gotta go!"

"Hey wait a minute why would your mom call you if you're coming over?" I asked indignantly.

"Umm…BYE!" She said and she hung up.

_Well she has some nerve! _I thought angrily.

"Hey Tina!"

"Hey . . ." I turned around and stared stunned.

"What's wrong?"

I stared at Nadeshiko in shock. "But, But, But, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"I told you I was coming. What did you think I was lying?" She asked tipping her head side ways.

"Forget it. Where's Tadase?"

"Right here!" He said smiling.

"Oh hey Tadase." I said indifferently.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much except-"

A loud boom sounded being us. I turned around saw Max flying passed us being pushed by a weird human wolf thing.

Fang landed in front of me and said, "We have a problem. Angel, Nudge, and Yaya got captured by Easter!"

"What?" I said. I may seem cold most of the time, but these were people who seemed to genuinely want to be my friend. I was sincerely worried and it must have shown on my face because Fang knitted his eyebrows and stared at me in confusion.

"Well, Erasers are attacking and we need some help!"

Authors Note: OMFG IM SOO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!

P.S. Sorry about confusing the names in the last chapter from Tina to Amu. I promise that won't happen again either!


	13. Chapter 12 IGNORE THE CHAPTER TITLE

Chapter 14

Nope, Im not giving a title for this one.

"RAN WAKE UP!" I shouted. She indeed woke up and before she could say a word I yelled, "My own heart, Unlock!" Then of course I charanariedededed whatever you'd call it.

"Charanari, Amulet Heart!" I said when I finished.

"Huh, why did that remind me of Sailor Moon?" I said out loud. Then I realized that my wings were missing… Weird…

"Forget it!" Nadeshiko yelled, who, including everyone else, had chara changed at that point, "We need to attack them!"

Regular POV

Tina jumped into the air and punched an eraser. He tried to punch her but she deflected the attack with her pom poms.

The Heart Rod appeared in her hand and she yelled, "Spiral Heart"

A huge beam of pink light surrounded all the erasers. Before she could do anything with this they jumped into a huge chopper.

"MAX GO AFTER THEM!" Nadeshiko yelled as it started rising higher ad higher into the sky.

Max flew up towards it. Tina jumped and was soaring in the sky.

"I got you covered!" I told her as she zoomed passed me.

Max grabbed on to the railings of the Helicopter only to have to free fall because of Ari hit her hard on the head.

Tina grabbed her arms but this didn't do anything: With out her wings she couldn't fly, so she was now free falling too.

"TADASE! HOLY CROWN WOULD BE PRETTY USEFUL JUST ABOUT NOW!" Tina yelled out.

She pulled max into a bridal style as they came closer and closer to the ground. Just in time they landed into the save folds of the massive yellow crown.

"Thank god!" she sighed. Fang walked towards her and picked up Max. A heavy silence pierced among them as they realized how big the price of their failure was.


	14. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Authors Note**

Should I really continue writing this? I'm sorry but I just don't feel like it because NO ONE'S REVIEWING! And not that many people are reading it… Which is fine it's just that I'm NOT GETTING ANY DAMN REVIEWS! 15 reviews PLEASE! And don't just review multiple times under different names . . .

Please review if you want to keep this going . . .


	15. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

I've decided to discontinue this story. Sorry! In the future if people start asking me to continue it then i will but for now this story is officially being cancelled. Hope you like what you read before i ended it!


End file.
